


Long Time No See!

by Chromat1cs



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Real Life, Status Updates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromat1cs/pseuds/Chromat1cs
Summary: Hi, friends, just addressing some state-of-life things <3
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	Long Time No See!

Hey, folks, long time no see :')

I wanted to update you all on some general things, and since I don't have a tungle anymore and I figure the folks subscribed here are the ones who would be most interested on what's been going on in my neck of the woods, here we are.

There are a bunch of lovely comments in my inbox right now, and I promise I'll get to replying someday soon, but my fic-brain has been pretty dry recently. Apologies for not being super present here.

Primarily I suppose, the horrible transphobia that has steadily been coming from JKR over the last several months has really hurt me. I haven't felt at home with HP for a long time, and even the last full fic I wrote back in April ( _Words Beneath Your Door_ was completed before then as a fest piece) came from a sort of last-ditch desperation for me to find some sort of resonance with the fandom when various waves of garbage were coming to the fore. I know a lot of creators are able to create in spite of (or, just as amazingly, _out of_ spite for) JKR being a disgusting stain of a person, and for that I commend them! I wish my well was just as full, but I've found that I don't feel the same resonance with her characters as I did before I knew the depth of her own character.

The whole thing has really altered my relationship with fanfiction in general. I haven't been able to connect with fic as closely as I have in the past, and I'm working on new ways to rekindle that light for myself. I'm reading new stories, I'm consuming more varied media, I'm trying to tease out those threads of love I used to feel for HP. I'm not saying I'll never write for HP again, just that I physically can't right now. I've tried, and every doc I start just ends up falling apart. I think I'm okay with leaving off for now on _Words Beneath Your Door,_ as it's one of the most distilled versions of R/S to my heart that I've written. If that's the last R/S I create for the foreseeable future, that sits really well with me. Other pairings within HP have been lovely and eye-opening explorations for me as well, but I'm simply sapped of motivation to write fic.

I won't orphan my works. They're still things that I created with a staggering amount of love and processing and pain and care coming through me and into those words, and I'll always cherish them for that. Similarly, the works that I've bookmarked will stay there. I might not read them again for a long time, or some of them _ever_ again for that matter, but they were things I enjoyed once and so I want to honor that. I can never abide by what JKR has aimed to say with her own work, but I'll certainly respect what other fic authors achieved in turning that work into something beautiful, diverse, and authentic.

If you're attached to my writing in any way, I'm not just here to let you down and say I'm taking some time away from fic. I'm also here to let you know that I'm knee-deep in the publishing process right now for my first novel :) I can't say from here when it might be available, but I'm pursuing some promising leads right now to land representation for a story I'm extremely proud of. I've been pitching it as _Lady Bird_ meets _Portrait of a Lady on Fire,_ and I've fallen head over heels for it as I've revised and polished and worked the manuscript. The core of the story comes from a very deep corner of my heart, and I'm so hopeful and determined to get it on the shelves someday soon. 

If you're interested in following the publishing process for it, or any of the future original work I've got on the drawing board, I'm on Twitter at (at)arsen_i and have just recently started a Ko-Fi (the link for which I can only send via DM on Discord to stay within the AO3 terms of use—my Discord handle is Chromat1cs#6726). I'm in no way demanding that you follow or contribute, simply that you're more than welcome to follow or keep up with my original fiction as much or as little as you please since I'll be more scarce here with that all picking up <3

Beyond that, life is just.....yaknow, happening at breakneck speed these days. I lost a friend very unexpectedly back in February, I've had to watch people very close to me go through hell and back and all the way around again as this year has unfolded, I'm getting married later next year, I'm personally experiencing frighteningly high highs and extremely low lows—it's a lot. I've started going to therapy and repairing a ton of the parts of me that I haven't had the strength to look at for a long time. If you have the resources, I _highly_ recommend that shit.

I want you all to know that your support and love over the last four years (holy fuck time flies) of me posting work here has been the greatest blessing I could have asked for. Each of you has helped me find the grip with which to dredge up the voice that's now helping me build a new piece of my life that I couldn't have forged without fanfiction, and I can't thank you enough for that. When I come back someday in the future, someday with some idea for some pairing that has lit me from within and refuses to let go of my spirit until I put the idea to the page, I hope you'll be just as excited as I am <3

So until then, please stay safe and keep telling your own stories. Goodness knows we need them now.

All the love,

\- Isa


End file.
